Brothers
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Remise en ligne d'une fanfiction publiée en 2014. - [Two-Shot] Loki se laisse emporter par le vide de l'espace, après avoir tenté de détruire Jotunheim. Thor s'en veut et est inconsolable. Il a perdu son petit frère et l'amour de sa vie. [THORKI]
1. Partie 1 - Monster You Made

**Remise en ligne d'une fanfiction qui a été supprimée sans ménagement par le site à cause des lyrics qu'elle contenait. Je vous invite donc pour cette première partie à aller écouter la chanson « _Monster You Made_ » du groupe Pop Evil, puisqu'elle est mon inspiration et que je suis forcée de couper les lyrics à la publication.**

 **À la base, les deux textes ont été publiés séparément, et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'ils pouvaient se suivre, alors j'ai tout transformé en Two-Shot.**

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Monster You Made _(point de vue de Loki)_**

* * *

Oui, regarde-moi Thor, regarde-moi bien, suis-je encore le petit frère que tu as connu pendant des années ? Me reconnais-tu ? Ai-je tant changé depuis que j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais devenir ton égal, comme j'en ai toujours rêvé ?

Tes si chers amis voudraient tant que je redevienne celui que j'étais avant, un prince magicien condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de ta grandeur. Ils ne veulent plus que je sois roi, cela doit beaucoup les embêter que ce ne soit plus toi qui les commandes.

Sauf que je ne veux pas retourner à mon ancienne place. Tu es trop impulsif pour régner correctement sur un peuple. Tu es un guerrier, pas un monarque. Je pense d'abord et avant tout au bien-être des Neuf Royaumes.

Mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me haïsses, que tu m'affrontes comme un de tes ennemis. Tu es mon frère, je ne supporterais pas de te faire du mal.

Fais disparaître ce monstre qui est en train de prendre peu à peu ma place. Je crains que le pouvoir n'ait fini par me monter à la tête, malgré le fait que je m'étais promis de ne pas laisser cela se passer.

Pardonne-moi pour n'avoir pas voulu te faire revenir à Asgard plus tôt. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit que notre père était mort. Pardonne-moi d'avoir monté une machination pour détruire ta journée de triomphe. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir donné l'idée de te rendre à Jotunheim, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'Odin te bannirait de notre monde.

Dis-moi que tu as encore de la considération pour moi, même si j'ai failli gâcher ta vie. Je demande ton pardon, je suis tellement désolé.

Même si, après tout, tu m'avais laissé un peu plus de place, si tu ne m'avais pas poussé dans l'ombre, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Je suis bien mieux tout seul, parce que voir tes amis guerriers te regarder presque avec dévotion me dégoûte. Ils ont l'air de te considérer comme étant le plus grand des dieux.

Regarde-moi et vois que je suis déchiré au plus profond de moi à cause de ce que je t'ai fait, à cause de toutes mes erreurs. J'arrête maintenant de penser que je pourrais un jour faire changer Père d'avis sur son choix plus qu'évident entre nous deux pour porter la couronne.

Jusqu'où pourrais-je détruire ta vie et tes rêves, en sachant que cela te blesses ? Je suis ton frère, nous avons grandi ensemble, combattu ensemble, vécu des moments forts ensemble. Ces choses-là ne s'oublient pas. Elles nous ont soudés, pour la vie.

Mais combien de temps pourrais-je attendre pour une petite place dans la lumière, alors je ne pense pas en être digne en revoyant tout ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers jours ?

Toute la peine que je t'ai fait m'est insupportable. J'ai gâché ton couronnement, ce moment que tu attendais depuis des siècles. Je t'ai envoyé sur une planète de mortels, sans armes, sans alliés. Je t'ai fait croire que nos parents t'avaient abandonné. J'ai tenté de te tuer avec le Destructeur. Je me dégoûte tellement...

La personne que je suis maintenant n'a rien de comparable à celle que j'étais avant. J'ai changé, mais pas en bien. Mon esprit a été perverti par ma recherche du pouvoir, par tout ce que t'ai fait subir en tentant de l'obtenir.

Même si je suis en réalité un Jotun, fils de Laufey, j'ai été recueilli par des humains, qui m'ont aimé. Mon cœur est humain, même si mon corps ne l'est pas. Ne vois-tu pas que je peux encore expier pour mes péchés ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, ni te faire du mal, simplement avoir moi aussi mon heure de gloire. Seulement je ne m'y suis pas pris de la meilleure façon, car tu en as souffert.

Je suis impardonnable. Par Père, par Mère, par toi, et par moi. J'ai déçu tout le monde dans un but purement personnel. Je suis immonde. Laisse-moi m'en aller, disparaître, j'ai honte de moi.

Tu as détruit le Bifröst, l'explosion nous souffle et nous nous retrouvons à chuter tous les deux vers l'infini de l'espace.

Mais Père s'est réveillé, il t'attrape par le pied, et tu me tiens grâce au sceptre royal. Encore un petit effort, et nous serons hors de danger...

Mais justement, l'infini me tente. Beaucoup trop. J'ai la sensation que si je lâche, si je choisis de tomber, mes péchés seront tous pardonnés.

Pardonne-moi, mon frère, mais je ne me supporte plus. Je vous ai tous fait du mal, ma peine en est si grande que la seule solution que je vois, c'est de mettre fin à mes jours. Je sais que c'est triste, je sais que je vais beaucoup plus vous peiner, mais je suis un traître et un égoïste.

Je t'entends hurler de douleur, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je me rends compte de l'horrible erreur que je viens de commettre, mais c'est trop tard. Je tombe déjà...

* * *

 **J'espère que tout semble coordonné même sans les lyrics pour entrecouper les parties :/**

 **La suite tout de suite ! :)**


	2. Partie 2 - World So Cold

**Les références musicales de cette partie sont la chanson « _World So Cold_ » du groupe Three Days Grace - de même, je ne peux toujours pas publier avec les lyrics, alors je suis obligée de censurer et de vous demander d'aller écouter la chanson d'origine sur Internet.**

* * *

 **Partie 2 : World So Cold _(point de vue de Thor)_**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir un jour un tel vide en moi, une telle culpabilité. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Car tu as sauté dans l'abysse, tu t'es laissé entraîner par elle. Tu nous as abandonnés. Tu m'as abandonné. Et je suis brisé, je suis coupable de ton geste, car j'étais trop préoccupé à plaire au peuple d'Asgard pour te surveiller, m'occuper de toi, et te donner une plus grande place dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Une place plus grande que celle du petit frère et du compagnon d'armes.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que notre relation ait pu à ce point se détériorer. Je pensais que nous étions seulement dans une brouille passagère, et que moins d'un mois plus tard nous serions réconciliés, et que nous serions redevenus aussi proches qu'auparavant. Mon frère, je suis impardonnable, je t'ai délibérément laissé en arrière. Tu as dû me haïr, n'est-ce pas ? Rassures-toi, je me hais moi aussi.

Je suis comme figé dans le temps. Je te revois, encore et encore, plonger dans le vide de l'espace, comme si mon esprit était définitivement bloqué sur cette image. Une image affreuse. Celle de la décadence de notre relation. Je suis désespéré, je voudrais tellement pouvoir remonter le temps et t'assurer que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, au lieu de te laisser dans mon ombre, tel un fantôme.

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, froid et désertique. Un endroit où il n'y a pas d'émotions mais où pourtant les miennes m'emportent dans un tourbillon de douleur et de désespoir. Je suis comme une coquille sans âme, car tu es parti, tu as décidé de partir, et que j'en suis la cause. Je compte les jours depuis que tu as disparu, depuis que tu t'es laissé tomber, et mon chagrin n'en est que renforcé au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

J'espère que, depuis les étendues paisibles du Valhalla, tu puisses me voir, et comprendre à quel point je suis désolé que tout ça se soit terminé aussi mal.

Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, encore en proie à des cauchemars dans lesquels je te vois plonger vers ta fin. Te rappelles-tu, lorsque nous étions encore enfants et tellement innocents, qu'à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux faisait un mauvais rêve, il allait se réconforter en se blottissant dans les bras de l'autre ? J'aimerais tant pouvoir le refaire.

Chaque jour, je tente de paraître fort, afin de ne pas faire pleurer Mère. Elle aussi est très éprouvée par ta mort, elle t'aimait tant. Père aussi éprouve du chagrin, mais il ne doit rien montrer, il doit être fort. Et je tente de faire comme lui. Mais il y a des jours où le masque se brise. Et alors les larmes coulent à flots.

Je suis trop jeune pour me sentir si vieux. Je suis las, j'ai l'impression d'avancer continuellement dans le brouillard. Je voudrais que tu reviennes, que tout redevienne comme avant, car je me sens tellement coupable. Mais c'est impossible. Tu es mort, et j'ai la sensation de perdre la tête, rendu fou par la douleur.

Ne doute pas de mes sentiments. Je t'ai toujours aimé, d'abord comme un frère, puis bien plus tard comme un amant. Tu étais tout mon contraire, c'était comme si tu me complétais, comme si nous étions un tout mais que chacun était une moitié de ce tout.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça en review :)**


End file.
